Antología
by Lenore 2410
Summary: Antología de one-shots dedicados a SasuSaku. “Perdóname, pero debes seguir con tu vida..." pidió él. Sakura estaba por protestar de nuevo pero Sasuke la besó y ella se olvidó por completo de todo menos de él.
1. Servicio Comunitario

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencia:** Un poco de spoilers si no estas al día con el manga.

* * *

**Servicio Comunitario**

Uchiha Sasuke suspiró frustrante por tercera vez en el lapso de la horripilante e irritante hora que acababa de vivir. El joven de 20 años pasó su mano por sus negros cabellos mientras observaba como Karin y Suigetsu peleaban de nuevo por alguna tontería mientras Juugo permanecía en silencio.

Se encontraban en la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto se acababa de convertir en Hokage hacia tan solo dos meses y Sasuke había regresado a penas el día anterior.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con enfado y dijo "Dobe, me quiero ir a mi casa a descansar así que dime de una buena vez todo, llevo esperando una hora entera a que me digas cual será mi castigo"

"Teme no es tan sencillo" respondió Naruto con la misma irritación "Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a los viejos del consejo para que te perdonaran la vida. Lo bueno fue que mataste a tres criminales de clase S y eso te dio puntos a favor"

"Dos" corrigió Sasuke "Sólo maté a Orochimaru y a Itachi. Tú mataste a Madara"

"Pero no hubiera podido si no lo hubieras debilitado primero" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que hacía que se viera aún más como su padre, Namikaze Minato.

"¿Y bien¿Cuál es el castigo?" preguntó Sasuke. Karin y Suigetsu seguían peleando irritando a Sasuke a más no poder hasta que éste se hartó "¡Ya basta ustedes dos!"

De inmediato ambos guardaron silencio y Karin con voz melosa dijo "Saaaaasuke-kun vámonos de este lugar, es muy irritante con toda esta gente entrometida"

Sasuke la ignoró y miró a Naruto expectante. Naruto suspiró y dijo "Vas a tener que hacer servicio comunitario por 5 años sin posibilidad de subir de rango o de hacer misiones para Konoha"

Naruto miró a su amigo y pudo ver de inmediato como el castigo irritó a su amigo el triple de lo que ya estaba "¿Y cuál es el servicio comunitario?"

* * *

Haruno Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Naruto y aguantó las ganas de golpearlo "¿¡Cómo que ese traidor va a hacer servicio en el hospital y estoy a cargo de él!?"

"Sakura-chan no fue mi decisión. Además es mejor porque se conocen y eso" explicó Naruto temiendo ser golpeado en cualquier momento por su amiga.

"Pero no quiero trabajar con él" dijo Sakura tratando de calmarse y sentándose en la silla de sus escritorio

"Sakura-chan, sé que te dolió que Sasuke-teme se fuera y que lo amabas pero…" comenzó a decir Naruto

"¡No Naruto!" interrumpió Sakura "Yo no siento nada por ese traidor"

"Entonces no veo cual es el inconveniente en que trabaje contigo" dijo una voz al fondo de la oficina. Ambos ninjas voltearon y vieron al Uchiha recargado en la puerta con una expresión de total indiferencia

"Tú no opines Uchiha" le espetó Sakura con enojo

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia haciendo enojar más a Sakura y dijo "Lo que sea. Nos vemos mañana"

Sakura le aventó una engrapadora que tenía a la mano, pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke había comenzado su servicio comunitario y él y Sakura no se dirigían la palabra. Aunque Sasuke a veces deseaba que la pelirosa dejara de ser tan molesta y se enojara con tan solo verle la cara… pero él era un Uchiha y tenía su orgullo, por lo que no le rogaría a que lo tratara como él quería.

Por su parte, Sakura hacía hasta lo imposible para evitar a Sasuke y cuando tenía que verlo se portaba fríamente y lo más rudo posible. En el fondo, Sakura no podía perdonar a Sasuke. Sabía que estaba de vuelta y que sus razones para irse eran fuertes y válidas en cierto punto, pero ella no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

Un día de septiembre, Sasuke se encontraba ordenando unos archivos cuando entró la persona que más lo sacaba de quicio en el mundo: Karin.

"¡Saaaaaaasuke-kun!" dijo ella entrando a la oficina como si nada y luego intentó abrazar a Sasuke, pero este se quitó antes de que esta pudiera agarrarlo

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke tratando de controlar su temperamento

"Pues me preguntaba si tu sabes…" la chica se sonrojo e hizo un puchero que la hacía ver sinceramente ridícula "Si podríamos tú y yo… es decir esta noche una cita y luego… a mi departamento a divertirnos un rato"

En ese momento Sasuke no supo que le dio más asco, si la proposición de Karin o el fingido puchero que estaba haciendo "Mira Karin, estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas" respondió Sasuke dándole la espalda a la pelirroja

"Aw Sasuke-kun" dijo Karin y lo abrazó por atrás.

Sasuke estaba a punto de gritonearle a la chica cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Sakura, quien vio la escena y puso una cara de enojo evidente mas pronto la oculto

"Si quieres coquetear con tu novia Uchiha, ve a otro lado y no lo hagas en mi oficina" dijo Sakura duramente

"No es lo que crees" trató de decir Sasuke pero Karin interrumpió

"Así es Sasuke-kun, vayamos a otro lado donde no nos interrumpan" dijo Karin mirando con desprecio a Sakura, quien tan solo salió sin decir nada

"¡Sakura, espera!" llamó Sasuke pero la pelirosa se había ido. Sasuke miró a Karin y activó su Sharingan, ante lo cual ésta de inmediato lo soltó "No vuelvas a mentir diciendo que eres mi novia ni a molestarme cuando estoy ocupado" Sasuke la empujó a un lado y salió de la oficina

* * *

Sakura estaba caminado rápidamente por la calle hacia su apartamento deseando llegar lo antes posible. Acababa de cubrir más de 20 horas de servicio seguidas y más el coraje con Sasuke, se sentía extremadamente cansada.

Siguió caminando cuando sintió un terrible mareo y su mundo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco inmaculado y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta en sábanas de color azul marino que definitivamente no le pertenecían. Sakura se sentó rápidamente y vio la habitación en la que se encontraba; era muy amplia y solo había un tocador y un closet además de la cama. En el tocador Sakura divisó la foto del Equipo 7.

"Veo que has despertado" dijo una voz profunda y Sakura volteó a ver a la puerta, donde estaba Sasuke sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato y un vaso de agua "Te traje sopa y algo de tomar"

"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí Uchiha?" preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke sospechosamente

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y dijo "Te desmayaste en media calle y te traje aquí. Parece que fue de cansancio, te matas demasiado en el hospital"

"A ti eso no te importa" dijo Sakura rudamente sin mirarlo

"¿Preferías que te dejara abandonada en media calle?" preguntó el Uchiha y al ver que no respondía, sonrió arrogantemente y dijo "Deberías agradecerme, tuviste suerte de que iba pasando por ahí" En realidad, Sasuke había estado siguiendo a Sakura para explicarle lo sucedido, pero no le iba a decir al menos en ese momento.

"¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!" dijo Sakura mirándolo finalmente "Además¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita?"

Sasuke volvió a arquear una ceja y dijo "Karin no es mi novia. Aunque tiene una molesta tendencia a acosarme constantemente"

Sakura no respondió y Sasuke dejó la bandeja en el tocador, después se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura y ella dijo "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Quiero hablar contigo" respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos para mirar a los ojos a Sakura "¿Por qué me odias?"

"¿Por qué?" espetó Sakura con enojo "Me abandonaste en una banca. Trataste de matarnos a mí y a Naruto. Traicionaste a Konoha por otro traidor… ¿Algo más?"

"Pero ya regresé, no veo porque sigues enojada" respondió Sasuke inteligentemente. Sakura abrió la boca para responder mas ningún sonido salió de ésta.

Permanecieron callados por un tiempo hasta que los sollozos de Sakura rompieron el silencio. Sasuke la miró sorprendido "¿Qué?" preguntó sin saber qué decir

"Eres un idiota Uchiha" dijo ella entre sollozos "Yo estaba tan enamorada de ti y me abandonaste aquí. Y cuando te veo de nuevo intentas matarme y luego regresas y traes a una zorra insoportable… ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?" Sasuke no respondió y continuó en silencio mientras Sakura lloraba.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miró

"¿Eh?" dijo ella confundida

"Me agradaba mucho que tú me llamaras así" dijo Sasuke sin mirarla "Al principio no le encontraba sentido, pero me acabó gustando… pero sólo de ti. Karin me llama así pero… no siento nada cuando viene de ella… ese nombre carece de significado para mi si no viene de ti"

Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente… ¿Acaso Sasuke le estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo?

"Yo…" comenzó Sakura, pero unos labios la interrumpieron.

Sakura sintió como los labios de Sasuke se movían contra los suyos y pronto ella dejó de pensar y comenzó a devolver el beso. Pronto, el beso se tornó más y más apasionado.

Sasuke se separó y le susurró a Sakura al oído "Dilo" Sakura lo miró sorprendida pero luego sonrió

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura y después Sasuke sonrió y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Minutos después, sus ropas yacían en el suelo y esa noche fue la más feliz que ambos habían tenido en muchos años.

* * *

"Teme, quería preguntarte como va todo… sé que no te agradó nada la idea del servicio comunitario" dijo Naruto desde su silla en su oficina, mientras hablaba con el Uchiha, quien, para sorpresa de Naruto, le sonrió arrogantemente

"¿Sabes dobe? Creo que esto del servicio comunitario no es tan malo después de todo" respondió Sasuke "Bueno, creo que debo de seguir con mi servicio… estoy seguro que disfrutaré _mucho_ estos 4 años restantes…" y entonces de oyó un fuerte 'puf' y Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando al confundido Hokage tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

Naruto se quedó estático unos instantes… entonces sonrió y se asomó por la ventana confirmando sus sospechas al ver a sus dos mejores amigos caminando por la calle tomados de la mano

"Tal vez sea hora de que yo también me consiga una novia" pensó Naruto en voz alta y en su mente apareció cierta Hyuuga...

* * *

Bueno ahí está xD, espero que les haya gustado :D. Pienso hacer esto una antología de drabbles, si les agrada la idea díganmelo por favor :)


	2. Untitled

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Este drabble está inspirado en la letra de la canción "Shower" de 12012.

**Rating: **M

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Supernatural

**Advertencia: **Lemon, violación

* * *

_**Tenshi to akuma ga koi wo shita**_

_Un angel y un demonio se enamoraron_

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando bajó en busca de una presa. Al ver su silueta y al darse cuenta de lo que era, con esas alas emplumadas y ese vestido blanco, lo primero que pensó fue en devorarla lentamente y verla agonizar en éxtasis. Nada era más delicioso que un ángel.

Ella estaba en un inmenso jardín recogiendo flores y parecía que estaba cantando. El demonio no pudo evitar pensar que el cabello rosa de ese ángel era extremadamente bizarro, pero pronto desechó la idea cuando volvió a ver esas inmaculadas alas blancas brillar a la luz y volvió a sentir el hambre y la necesidad de devorarla.

Se acercó lentamente mientras ella se agachaba para ver unas flores sin notar la presencia de aquel terrible demonio y su lujuria de sangre. El demonio estiró su brazo hacia ella, listo para atacarla, cuando ella volteó.

Ojos color onyx encontraron a unos color esmeralda.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella observado atentamente. El demonio traía una armadura color negro, y en el cinto estaba una espada. Su pelo se alzaba por la parte atrás y era color negro azulado. Cuando terminó de examinarlo vio su cara y notó lo hermoso que era, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara. Al ver que el demonio no respondía dijo "Soy Sakura, un ángel"

El demonio la miró muy sorprendido y vio que era hermosísima, entonces él dijo en voz baja "Soy Sasuke, un demonio"

"¡Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun!" exclamó ella con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse a que él fuera un demonio, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Y el demonio supo en aquel momento que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

_**A**__**ware de mijime na negai da ne  
Dakishimetai**_

_Es un deseo indefenso, sin esperanza_

_Quiero abrazarte_

"Sakura" llamó el demonio al hermoso ángel que caminaba por delante de él. Estaban caminando por otra parte del jardín que estaba rodeada de árboles, dándole un toque boscoso.

"¿Si, Sasuke-kun?" dijo ella volteando a ver al igualmente hermoso demonio con esos ojos esmeralda que nunca cesaban de cautivarlo.

"¿Por qué sigues viniendo?" preguntó Sasuke viendo el vaivén del cabello rosado de Sakura por el viento "Es decir… soy un demonio y tú un ángel"

El ángel lo miró sorprendida y luego río "Porque aquí te puedo encontrar siempre… últimamente lo único que deseo es verte… extraño ¿no?"

"Yo también lo único que deseo siempre es verte" dijo Sasuke aunque sabía que eso no tenía futuro alguno.

"Parece que tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que creemos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes" rió de nuevo Sakura ante la ironía

Sasuke se dio cuenta ese día que la risa de Sakura le gustaba mucho. Sasuke continuó mirándola por más tiempo y luego ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo

"Sasuke-kun… ¿Mañana podrás venir?" preguntó ella mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de inocencia

"Sólo si estas aquí" respondió él y ella sonrió. Casi siempre se veían cada tres días para no levantar sospechas en sus respectivos hogares y era raro el que pudieran verse dos días seguidos.

"Entonces prometo estar aquí mañana" dijo ella y Sasuke tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa, después de todo, los demonios no sonríen.

_**Yakusoku no asa sunday usotsuki da yo kimi wa  
Kegareta kako wo kakusu you ni zutto  
Narenai shigusa de**_

_Eres una mentirosa, es la mañana prometida de domingo_

_Siempre actuando en formas difíciles de estar tranquila_

_Para poder ocultar ese dañado pasado_

Sasuke llegó al jardín y, para su sorpresa, Sakura no se encontraba allí.

El demonio examinó el área y usó su olfato para ver si ella no se estaba escondiendo para jugarle alguna broma, pero no encontró nada por lo que decidió esperarla.

Después de varias horas Sasuke comenzó a enojarse ¿Qué se creía esa niña para plantarlo? ¿Qué no los ángeles seguían siempre reglas? Además, ella le había prometido estar allí… ¿Le había mentido entonces?

Siguió esperando otro par de horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Tenía que irse de allí, sus deberes como demonio empezarían en cuanto dejara de haber luz y sabía que Sakura tampoco saldría de noche. Sasuke suspiró en derrota y mirando una vez más el jardín, desplegó sus alas como murciélago y alzó el vuelo.

Sasuke llegó al infierno con un humor terrible y se dirigió a su habitación en el gran castillo.

"Sasuke-kun" llamó una voz melosa. Sasuke volteó y al ver quien era gruñó. Era una chica voluptuosa de cabello bastante rojo y llamativo, tenía ojos rojos y usaba lentes.

Se trataba de Karin, un demonio de las más altas del infierno, tan solo cinco lugares debajo de Sasuke en la escala siendo él el tercero "¿Qué?" preguntó Sasuke rudamente

"Me preguntaba si querías que nos divirtiéramos un rato… como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Karin con una mirada de lujuria y luego se acercó a él pegando su cuerpo "Lo disfrutábamos mucho ¿Recuerdas?" y entonces Karin le toco la entrepierna

Ante eso, Sasuke consideró la oferta. Era cierto que con Karin tenía sexo asombroso pero no estaba humor, aunque eso podría quitárselo de momento. Sasuke abrió los ojos y Karin lo miró llena de lujuria y lo besó.

Sasuke estaba por corresponder cuando de repente, apareció la imagen del ángel de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Trató de eliminar la imagen cuando Karin volvió a acariciar su entrepierna pero no desaparecía, entonces Sasuke quitó de encima a Karin "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella claramente molesta

"No estoy de humor" dijo Sasuke fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

_**Kaze ni fukarete sora ni inori wo  
Arayuru hate ni kotae wa nai  
Arainagasou kokoro ni Shower**_

_**Koto no subete wo hakonde yuku**_

_Una plegaria en el cielo es llevada por el viento_

_En todos y cada uno de los finales no hay respuestas_

_Siento como si corazón será llevado en esta lluvia_

_Llevándose todo_

Sasuke decidió regresar al jardín, no sin antes pedirle a Naruto, un demonio amigo suyo, que lo cubriera en sus deberes. Al llegar al jardín no vio a nadie de nuevo y estaba por irse cuando escuchó un sollozo. Volteó rápidamente y vio a Sakura recargada en un árbol y abrazada a sus rodillas

"¿Sakura?" llamó él y la chica levantó la cabeza. Al ver de quien se trataba se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

Sakura continuó llorando y comenzó a decir entre sollozos "Olvidé que iba a pasar hoy y te prometí que vendría…"

"¿Qué paso hoy?" preguntó Sasuke soltándola y pudo ver que el vestido blanco estaba roto en algunas partes y ella tenía marcas de golpes en varios lugares.

"Nada Sasuke-kun" respondió ella con miedo, pero luego le sonrió "No es nada"

Sasuke quiso seguir preguntando, pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca. Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada en donde Sasuke pudo ver su sufrimiento y su miedo "¿Qué sucede Sakura?"

"Por favor, no digas nada" pidió ella y entonces lo besó de la nada.

Sasuke al principio estaba estático ante la acción de la chica pero pronto se dio cuenta que esos labios eran lo más delicioso que había sentido en su vida y comenzó a besarla de vuelta. Empezó a mover sus labios contra los de ella y después comenzó a tratar de pasar su lengua por la boca de ella. Tímidamente, Sakura le abrió el paso y él comenzó a explorar su boca con fervor.

Entonces, Sasuke no pudo creer lo que hacía pero le pidió a Dios que nunca se llevara a Sakura de su lado, que le permitiera estar con ella por siempre a pesar de lo que eran y que por favor lo escuchara aunque él fuera un demonio indigno de su misericordia.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Sakura le acarició la mejilla y dijo "No sé porqué y sé que está prohibido pero… pero creo que me he enamorado de ti… ¿Soy una pecadora por eso?"

Sasuke sonrió por primera vez, robándole por completo el aliento a Sakura y le dijo "Entonces yo he pecado contigo" Sasuke tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó dulcemente "Me he enamorado de un ángel… debo estar loco"

Sakura tan solo rió y él volvió a besarla

_**Tada toki wa sugi yuku  
Koete yukou sore sae mo sobie tatsu genjitsu no kabe**_

_El tiempo tan solo pasa_

_Crucémoslo, incluso las agobiantes paredes de la realidad_

Sakura estaba en su alcoba tarareando y preparándose para volver al jardín, donde la esperaba Sasuke, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una ángel rubia de ojos azules

"¿Vas a volver salir?" preguntó ella alzando una ceja

"No tardaré Ino" respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

"No te creo" le dijo Ino "Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco. Algo me ocultas"

"En serio que no es nada Ino" dijo Sakura tratando de librarse de Ino

"Si no me dices, le diré a Sariel" amenazó Ino

Al escuchar ese nombre, de inmediato Sakura puso una cara de inmenso terror que desconcertó a Ino "No… por favor no le digas…"

Ino, aún desconcertada dijo "Pues entonces dime"

Sakura suspiró derrotada y comenzó con su historia. Al terminar, Ino se encontraba con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que su amiga acababa de contarle

"¿Un demonio? Por dios Sakura, ¿En qué estabas pensando?" dijo Ino sentándose en la cama para no caerse de la impresión

"Sé que suena muy mal y que va en contra de los principios de los ángeles… pero él no es como los demás demonios" dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga "Él es muy noble y tierno… estoy segura que jamás me lastimaría" al decir esto, Sakura sonrío ampliamente

Al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, Ino se tranquilizó y dijo "Bueno… supongo que no es tan malo si te hace sonreír de esa manera… hace mucho que no te veo así de contenta"

Sakura tan solo volvió a sonreír y entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta "¿Quién?" preguntó Sakura caminando hacia la puerta

"Soy yo… Sakura-chan" dijo una cruel voz masculina aparentando melosidad "Tengo ganas de jugar hoy"

Sakura puso una expresión de terror y volteó a ver a Ino quien volvía a estar confundida "¡Vete de aquí Ino, por lo que más quieras!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ino mientras Sakura la jalaba hacia la ventana urgiéndola a que saliera por allí "¿Acaso no era la voz de Sariel?"

"¡Vete!" exclamó Sakura y la empujó e Ino sacó sus alas. Ino vio como Sakura cerraba la ventana, así que se elevó y se asomó discretamente.

Lo que vio la horrorizó.

Observó como Sariel entraba y golpeaba a Sakura repetidamente, para después comenzar a desgarrarle sus ropas de forma violenta y a tocarla. Vio como apretaba y mordía sus senos violentamente dejándole moretones.

Sakura tan solo lloraba indefensa y después Sariel se quitó la ropa y penetró a Sakura de forma violenta mientras ella trataba inútilmente de quitárselo de encima y gritaba de dolor por las violentas embestidas de Sariel.

Ino no pudo seguir observando y en lo único en que pensaba era en conseguir ayuda. Y de pronto se le ocurrió a quien acudir y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

Ino llegó al jardín y vio a un hombre parado como si estuviera esperando a alguien. De inmediato, Ino fue hacia él y aterrizó de rodillas frente a él. Ino miro hacia arriba y vio que tenía toda la pinta de un demonio a pesar de ser tan hermoso y supo que él era el demonio de Sakura.

"¿Eres Sasuke?" preguntó ella mientras él la observaba con una ceja alzada

"¿Quién diablos eres?" preguntó él diciéndole a Ino que, en efecto, él era el Sasuke de Sakura.

"¡Por favor, tienes que ayudar a Sakura!" rogó Ino con lágrimas en los ojos

Eso captó la atención de Sasuke, se agachó y tomó a Ino por lo hombros "¿Qué le paso a Sakura?"

"Ella… Sariel… él… entró… y…" decía Ino sollozando y Sasuke trató de no impacientarse con la impresionada y asustada chica

"Tranquilízate y dime que sucedió" dijo Sasuke con calma. La chica asintió y después de unos momentos su respiración se normalizó

"Sakura… estaba con ella… y me habló de ti y de este jardín oculto" explicó Ino llorando "Entonces llegó Sariel, nuestro jefe, y Sakura me echó horrorizada… pero vi todo por la ventana… él… él entró y comenzó a golpearla… y… y…" Ino no pudo seguir y lloró más fuerte

"¿Él qué?" preguntó Sasuke sacudiéndola levemente

"¡La violó!" chilló Ino "¡Y no pude hacer nada! ¡Soy una amiga horrible!"

Sasuke sintió la furia correr por sus venas. Iba a matar a ese bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a _su _Sakura más de una vez, ya que acababa de deducir por qué ese día que ella no llegó. Desplegó sus alas, listo para marcharse "¿Dónde están?"

"En… en el segundo nivel del cielo…" dijo Ino en voz baja

"Llévame" dijo Sasuke

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Ino volteándolo a ver "¡No podemos entrar así nada más contigo! ¡Eres un demonio!"

"Ya lo sé" respondió Sasuke "Pero los demonios tenemos truquitos. Me disfrazaré de Sakura y entraremos" en eso, Sasuke comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos y de repente se había transformado en Sakura "Llévame ahora mismo"

Ino asintió y alzaron el vuelo.

_**Dekiru naraba kirei na mama no boku de aitakatta  
Demo ne kimi naraba subete wo kawaereru**_

_Si pudiera, me hubiera gustado que me conocieras como era cuando estaba limpio_

_Pero sabes, por ti puedo cambiar todo_

Llegaron sin problemas al segundo nivel del cielo con Sasuke posando como Sakura. Ino lo llevó a un castillo y la siguió por varios pasillos y pisos, lo cual comenzó a impacientarlo, pero tenía que conservar la calma si quería salvarla.

Después de unos minutos, asegurándose de no ser vistos, llegaron y entraron a la habitación de Sakura. Al ver la escena desplegada, Sasuke sintió un instinto asesino como nunca antes para matar al bastardo de Sariel.

Sakura estaba desnuda en su cama, completamente golpeada y su entrepierna estaba llena de sangre y semen. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos revisando sus signos vitales. Estaba viva, pero estaba muy débil por la golpiza.

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí" le dijo Sasuke a Ino

"¿Y qué haremos con Sariel?" preguntó Ino revisando también a su amiga

"Luego me ocuparé del bastardo" dijo Sasuke quitándose su capa y envolviendo a Sakura con ella "Lo que importa ahora es atender a Sakura"

"¿Y a dónde iremos?" preguntó de nuevo Ino con preocupación

"Al Limbo" respondió Sasuke "Ahí no hay demonios, solo almas humanas y no son malvadas. Son sólo la gente que no le pago ningún respeto a Dios pero fueron buenas personas. No nos delatarán"

Sasuke cargó a Sakura y seguido de Ino, saltó por la ventana y alzó vuelo saliendo lo más rápido posible del cielo hacia el Limbo.

El Limbo era un inmenso campo lleno de almas de paganos y gente que no había creído en Dios, pero no había cometido ningún otro pecado. Al fondo había un castillo y allí fue a donde se dirigieron. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por un rubio de ojos azules

"¡Sasuke-teme!" exclamó el rubio "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito curar a alguien sin interferencia de otros demonios o de ángeles" respondió Sasuke "Por favor Naruto, necesito tu ayuda"

Naruto fue sorprendido por esto. Sasuke nunca lo llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera serio el asunto. Naruto vio a quien traía Sasuke entre sus brazos "¡Es un ángel!" Y entonces se fijo en Ino "¡Y ella también! ¿Por qué traes a dos ángeles al Limbo? ¡Si se enteran allá debajo de esto, me matan! ¡Se supone que soy el encargado y no debo dejar entrar mas que a almas y demonios de alto rango aquí!"

"Por favor" pidió Sasuke "Si no lo haces ella morirá"

"Ah, qué diablos" dijo Naruto "Por aquí"

Naruto los llevó a un cuarto y Sasuke puso a Sakura con cuidado en la cama y luego volteó a ver a Ino "¿Podrías limpiarla? Tú sabes…"

Ino entendió lo que Sasuke le pedía y asintió. Naruto vio esto y dijo "Allá esta el baño, creo que encontrarás todo lo necesario"

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio. Naruto miró a su amigo y volvió a sorprenderse: Sasuke estaba llorando. El gran demonio, tercero al mando en el infierno, estaba llorando.

"Teme…" comenzó Naruto

"No pude ayudarla" dijo Sasuke y golpeó la pared "Era evidente lo que sucedía y no hice nada… llegaba golpeada y no me di cuenta… si tan solo la hubiera hecho hablar… que me dijera… habría huido con ella hace mucho…"

"Sasuke… no fue tu culpa" dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo lentamente "Lo importante es que pudiste salvarla antes de que muriera. Esta viva y eso es lo que importa" Sasuke no respondió "Pero de veras me sorprendes, ¡Vaya que enamorarte de un ángel…! Pero es uno muy hermoso y me sorprende que se fije en alguien tan horrible como tú"

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió muy levemente "Tal vez eso de que los demonios somos crueles y despiadados no es del todo cierto… supongo que cuando encuentran a quien amar, todas esas ideologías que hemos llevado por miles de años se derrumban en un instante…"

"Yo sentí lo mismo por Hinata… no podía creer que me hubiera enamorado de una demonio de clase soldado" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Pero soy muy feliz con ella… y este lugar es perfecto para esconderla, ya que los de alto rango se sienten demasiado importantes para pisar algo como el Limbo, infestado de almas humanas"

Una hora después Ino salió de la habitación y miró a Sasuke "Ya esta lista… y ya despertó"

Sasuke entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta lentamente. Vio a Sakura sentada en la cama cubriéndose nada más con la cobija y ella lo miró. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente

Sakura se quedó quieta y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke la soltó y la miró con ternura "Hey… ya paso, estás a salvo"

"Perdóname Sasuke-kun" sollozó Sakura cubriéndose la cara con sus manos sin importarle dejarse al descubierto "Haz de pensar que soy una… una impura"

"Claro que no" contestó Sasuke tomándola por la barbilla y quitándole las manos de la cara "Nunca pensaría algo así"

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos "Yo… ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando estaba limpia! Me siento… me siento tan sucia y tan impura…" Sakura sollozó fuertemente y bajó la mirada

Sasuke volvió a tomarle la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos "Escúchame bien y que no se te olviden estas palabras" Sakura se calmó y dejó de temblar "Aunque hubieras sido una humana o un demonio, me hubiera enamorado de ti… y aunque el que yo sea un demonio nos impide estar juntos, juro que por ti cambiaría. Y para mí… tú eres la mujer más pura y limpia que existe sin importar cuánto intenten mancharte"

"P-pero… me tocó y…" comenzó Sakura pero Sasuke la interrumpió con un beso.

Fue muy fugaz y no paso de un roce de labios, pero para Sakura fue como si eso la reviviera por dentro. Sasuke se separó y la miró a los ojos susurrando "Eres hermosa…"

Volvió a besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua a la boca de ella. Sakura se relajó y presionó su lengua contra la de él.

Sasuke recostó a Sakura poniéndose encima de ella. Dejo sus labios y comenzó a besar su mentón bajando hacia su cuello. Sakura suspiró cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

El demonio dejo el cuello del ángel y bajó hasta sus pechos. Introdujo un pezón en su boca mientras que con una mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun" gimió ella excitando más a Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando Sasuke volvió a besarla, dejando sus pechos. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y tocó su armadura. Sasuke sonrió con lujuria y le murmuró al oído "Desvísteme" Sakura se sonrojo haciéndole competencia a su rosado cabello.

Sasuke rió y a una velocidad impresionante se quitó la armadura y la playera, quedando solo en pantalones.

Sakura miró el perfecto y musculoso pecho del demonio y volvió a sonrojarse. Sasuke volvió sonreír lujuriosamente y le susurró "Anda, tócalo… es todo tuyo"

Sakura lo miró y luego con miedo comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban ante su tacto. Él continuó besándola y volvió a jugar con sus pechos arrancándole varios gemidos a Sakura.

Sakura tomó la cabeza de Sasuke para volver a besarla y entonces gimió al sentir algo duro contra su entrepierna. Volteó y vio un bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke y se sonrojó, arrancándole otra sonrisa de lujuria a Sasuke.

Sasuke agarró la colcha que aún cubría a Sakura de la cintura para abajo y la aventó al otro lado de la habitación, dejándolo ver a Sakura completamente. Ya no tenía moretones, ya que Ino se los había curado con sus poderes.

Sasuke sintió como su miembro reaccionaba ante la escena. Sakura lo notó y está vez ella le sonrió traviesa y comenzó a pasar la mano por encima del bulto de sus pantalones haciéndolo gemir

"Ya no puedo contenerme" murmuró Sasuke y con un rápido movimiento se quitó los pantalones, dejando libre su miembro erecto. Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente al verlo y Sasuke rió

"Me da miedo" dijo Sakura cuando Sasuke comenzó a abrirle las piernas.

Sasuke la miró y luego la beso y le dijo "Si quieres detenerte, está bien"

"¡No, es eso!" exclamó Sakura desviando la mirada "Es que… después de lo que paso…"

Sasuke le sonrió y le dijo "No me importa…" ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido "Si tanto te incomoda… velo como una forma de limpiarte de ese idiota"

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él le sonrió como nunca antes, disipando todas sus dudas. Entonces, Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente disfrutando como se sentía su húmeda cavidad contra su erecto miembro "Sasuke-kun…" gimió Sakura

Una vez dentro, Sasuke comenzó a moverse dentro de ella cada vez más rápido y él también comenzó a gemir repetidamente "Sakura…"

Sakura sintió su clímax y gritó en éxtasis "¡Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke le siguió gimiendo "Sakura…" y viniéndose dentro de ella.

Sakura suspiró en felicidad con Sasuke aún dentro de ella. Gimió en cuanto Sasuke salió y la besó de nuevo con ternura que Sakura nunca hubiera imaginado que el demonio poseía.

Sasuke estaba más feliz que nunca. Jamás había disfrutado tanto el sexo como aquella vez, era la primera vez que tenía aquella sensación después de acostarse con una mujer.

"Te amo" le dijo Sakura cuando el beso terminó y lo miró directamente a los ojos

Él sonrió robándole el aliento al ángel y dijo "Yo también te amo"

Ambos supieron en aquél momento que ya nada importaba, mas que estar juntos.

_**Tsumetai asa no kaze wo abiteita  
Kegareta machi ni sukui wa nai  
Arainagasou sekai ni Shower  
Koto no subete wo hakonde yuku**_

_Fui empapado por el frío viento de la mañana_

_No hay esperanza en esta sucia ciudad_

_Parece que el mundo será llevado en esta lluvia_

_Llevándose todo_

* * *

Este drabble en lo personal me gustó mucho. Me costó trabajo escribirlo, espero lo disfruten :)

Gracias a:

**Musa 555, colette hatake, hiinatiita-chan, kaoru uchiha, Esme-chan TS-DN, -Sakuritah-, libelulavainillita, SasteR, Haru-Chann**

Espero no tardarme mucho en le siguiente drabble y lamento mucho la tardanza


	3. Part 1: Thinking of You

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni la canción me pertenece.

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance/Angst

Será un two-shot o three-shot. Inspirado en la canción 'Thinking of You' de Katy Perry

_Lo que está en__ cursiva son flashbacks o pensamientos de 'Inner Sakura', que en este caso sólo la llame 'la voz'_. Algunos recuerdos no están en orden, así que espero que no se confundan.

**~ Parte 1 ~**

**Thinking of You**

**Comparisons are easily done**_  
Es fácil hacer comparaciones_**  
Once you've had a taste of perfection**_  
Una vez que probaste la perfección_**  
Like an apple hanging from a tree**_  
Como una manzana colgando de un árbol_**  
****I pick the ripest on I still got the seed**_  
Tomé la más madura, aún tengo la semilla_

"_Ne, Sakura" llamó él a la pelirosa que estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano "¿Por qué yo?"_

_Sakura rió "Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, hay chicas mucho más bonitas que yo y aquí estas"_

"_Yo pregunté primero" contestó él_

_Ella volvió a reír "Pues… para mí tú eres perfecto y cuando encuentras algo así es imposible de sacar… y desde niños me di cuenta de eso. Ahora te toca responder a ti"_

_Sasuke reflexionó por un momento y dijo "La verdad no lo sé. Por que es cierto lo que dices, hay chicas mucho más bonitas y femeninas que tú" Sakura lo miró con enojo y estaba por reclamarle pero él continuó "Pero por alguna razón tú eres a la única que quiero ¿Molesto no?"_

_Ella lo miró seriamente, aún molesta, y entonces él le robó un beso. A Sakura se le olvidó en ese momento por qué estaba enojada._

**You said move on, where do I go**_  
Dijiste sigue adelante, ¿A dónde voy?_**  
****I guess second best is all I will know**_  
Supongo que lo único que conoceré es segundo mejor_

"_Te amo"_

"_Lo sé" le respondió Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta. Lo que menos quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo "Sólo yo puedo… no, sólo yo debo matarlo…"_

"_No" dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas "Podrías simplemente dejarlo ir y…"_

"_No puedo" interrumpió él "Nunca estaré tranquilo hasta que él muera"_

"_¡Claro que puedes!" le gritó Sakura dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas "Podrías quedarte aquí… conmigo y te juro que seríamos felices… ya te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario"_

"_Perdóname" pidió él "Pero debes seguir con tu vida…"_

_Sakura estaba por protestar de nuevo pero Sasuke la besó y ella se olvidó por completo de todo menos de él._

Sakura abrió los ojos y se reprimió a si misma por recordar ese momento justo ahora. Se miró al espejo y unos ojos esmeralda llenos de tristeza le regresaron la mirada. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia y en sus manos llevaba descuidadamente el ramo.

"Frentona ya casi es hora" dijo su mejor amiga Ino en cuanto abrió la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas. Ino llevaba un vestido azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos y llevaba el pelo suelto. No recibió respuesta y entonces Ino miró a su amiga por el espejo "¿Estás bien?"

Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo por forzar una sonrisa y dijo "¡Claro que sí cerda! Después de todo es el día de mi boda…"

Ino la miró insegura y dijo lentamente y en voz baja "Si no estás segura no lo hagas"

Sakura sintió que esas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón de una forma muy dolorosa pero volvió a forzar una sonrisa "¿Qué dices cerda? Creo que tú estás más nerviosa que yo"

Ino decidió que era mejor no decir nada y en eso se empezó a escuchar la tradicional marcha nupcial.

Sakura e Ino salieron del pequeño camerino hacia donde Naruto las esperaba, pues él sería quien entregaría a Sakura. A verla, Naruto le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, de nuevo forzada, que Naruto notó de inmediato.

Sakura tomó del brazo a Naruto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar. Naruto la miró y en voz muy baja para que sólo ella escuchara dijo "Sakura-chan, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" ella no respondió y él continuó "Sai no es Sasuke por más que se parezcan"

Sakura sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente con esas palabras pero siguió sonriendo. Sakura miró hacia al frente y vio a Sai más guapo que nunca sonriéndole _'Pero nunca tan guapo como Sasuke' _le dijo una voz en su mente que trató de ignorar.

**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you**_  
Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_**  
What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night**_  
¿Qué harías si fueras tú el que está pasando la noche?_**  
****Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes**_  
Oh, cómo deseo que estuviera viendo tus ojos_

La ceremonia había terminado y ahora estaban en la recepción. Todos estaban hablando o bailando alegremente y ella miraba sintiéndose fuera de lugar a pesar de se una fiesta para ella y Sai. Para Sakura y Sai, Sai y Sakura… _'No se escucha tan bien cono Sasuke y Sakura o Sakura y Sasuke…' _volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza.

Naruto miró a Sakura, quien estaba a su lado, y de inmediato notó la tristeza de su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Tomó aire y comenzó a decir "Sakura-chan… si aún amas a Sasuke ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Sasuke ya no está" contestó Sakura duramente y sin mirarlo "Y él explícitamente me dijo que siguiera con mi vida…"

Naruto estaba por seguir con su sermón, pero decidió que lo mejor era ya no decirle nada.

La fiesta terminó como a las tres de la mañana y de allí Sakura y Sai fueron a la casa donde vivirían ahora. Llegaron y ella de inmediato subió las escaleras con la excusa de querer bañarse.

Sakura llegó al baño y se encerró ahí. Se sentó en la taza y cubrió su cara con sus manos respirando hondamente. _'Dios mío ¿Qué estás haciendo?' _de nuevo dijo esa voz en su cabeza. Escuchó entonces a Sai subiendo las escaleras y rápidamente abrió la regadera, puso el seguro en el baño, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera.

Salió casi una hora después de bañarse con sólo una toalla puesta. Caminó lentamente y al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío rápidamente fue al clóset y sacó una ropa interior y una pijama.

"¿Sakura?" llamó Sai y ella sobresaltada entró de nuevo rápido al baño para vestirse. Salió de nuevo cinco minutos después y Sai estaba sentado en la cama mirándola fijamente "¿Estás bien?"

Sakura trató de sonreír y dijo "Sí, no te preocupes" avanzó lentamente a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a Sai. Sintió como Sai se recostaba también y como la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a él. Entonces, él comenzó a besarla en el cuello y la obligó a voltearse para verlo.

Al principio se dejó pero entonces miró a Sai a los ojos y sintió una punzada en su corazón. Un segundo después quitó a Sai de encima de ella "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él alzando una ceja

"Es que… estoy cansada" contestó Sakura tratando de sonar convincente. Sai no pareció oírla y continuó

'_Si fuera Sasuke… habría notado enseguida que algo está mal' _dijo la voz en su cabeza y ella derramó una sola lágrima.

**You're like an indian summer, in the middle of winter**_  
Eres como un verano hindú en medio del invierno_**  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center**_  
Como un dulce con un centro sorpresa_

_Sakura miró con tristeza la tumba de su madre, quien había muerto debido a una complicación cardiaca. Naruto, Sai e Ino estaban allí acompañándola silenciosamente._

_Sakura miró alrededor sintiéndose tonta. Por supuesto que Sasuke no iba a venir, a él no le importaba nada que no fuera la restauración de su clan y Naruto aunque no lo admitiera. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente decidió que era causa perdida, por lo que dejó las flores en la tumba y volteó a ver a sus amigos._

"_Gracias por venir" dijo Sakura. Naruto e Ino asintieron y luego miraron a Sai, esperando su reacción._

_Sakura suspiró y comenzó a caminar para irse hasta que alguien la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Miró y vio que era Sai "Tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero… te invito a comer algo"_

_Sakura estaba por contestarle precisamente eso, que no era el mejor momento, pero sabía que Sai tenía problemas para saber que decir en momentos así por lo que asintió y se fue con él. Naruto e Ino se fueron por su cuenta._

_Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un restaurante un tanto elegante. Sakura alzó la ceja mirando a Sai y el sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron, después hubo tan solo un silencio incómodo._

"_¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Sakura de la nada "No tienes que pagarme un restaurante tan caro sólo por que te di lástima"_

_Sai la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió "No te estoy invitando sólo por eso. Además hace mucho que quería invitarte a salir"_

_Sakura fue quien lo miró muy sorprendida esta vez y entonces le sonrió levemente y sintió un pequeño sonrojo._

"_Así que aquí estabas" dijo una voz rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado. Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio a Sasuke mirándola con su típica arrogancia "Te he estado buscando" Sasuke miró a Sai con desdén y este lo miró con odio "No pensé que te divirtiera estar con copias baratas mías. Lo original es mejor"_

_Sakura se molestó ante esto, pues parecía más un regaño "No estoy a tu disposición a la hora que quieras, Uchiha. Y yo salgo con quien yo quiera"_

"_Hn" dijo él simplemente y entonces de la nada la cargó en su regazo_

"_¿Qué crees que haces?" dijeron Sai y Sakura al mismo tiempo._

_Sasuke miró a Sai y dijo "A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con ella" y luego miró a Sakura quien trataba de zafarse pero él no se lo permitía "Y tú estate tranquila hasta que lleguemos"_

_Sai estaba por detenerlo cuando de la nada desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejándolo allí sorprendido y muy molesto._

_Reaparecieron y Sasuke soltó a Sakura "¿¡Qué te crees Uchiha!? ¡Eres un descarado, primero ni te apareces en el funeral de mi madre, luego me reclamas el salir con un amigo y ahora me secuestras!"_

"_Si ya terminaste de gritarme, verás porque no fui al funeral" respondió simplemente Sasuke. Sakura miró alrededor y por un momento se le fue el aliento._

_Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto jamás. Había una cascada y ellos estaban mirándola desde abajo. La cascada se encontraba adornada por muchos árboles de cerezo que ya había florecido y el agua formaba un arco iris. El río que continuaba en la base de la cascada seguía hacia el valle de donde también se observaba un atardecer magnífico._

"_Es… es hermoso Sasuke" dijo ella sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre y él sonrió levemente ante esto "Pero no veo porqué no fuiste al funeral de todas formas…"_

"_Ah eso…" dijo Sasuke y Sakura volteó a verlo. Sasuke formó un selló y entonces en el río aparecieron cientos de grullas volando por el cielo._

"_No me digas que… que atrapaste a… a"_

"_Mil grullas" contestó él y entonces ella comenzó a reír como loca. Él, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó levemente y con enojo dijo "¿Qué? Me costó muchísimo trabajo encontrar mil…"_

"_Lo siento… hahahaha…" siguió ella y se limpió una lágrima que le había salido por tanto reír "Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú hicieras algo así o que a alguien se le ocurriera atrapar a mil grullas de verdad en lugar de hacer unas de papel…" ella siguió riendo un poco más y entonces le sonrió como nunca a Sasuke "Estas lleno de sorpresas ¿sabes?... pero… es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí. Muchas gracias"_

_Sasuke inconscientemente se sonrojó aún más "De nada…" murmuró levemente y luego dijo "Me… me… alegra que estés mejor… supongo que lo de las mil grullas es verdad"_

_Sakura volvió a reír antes esto y Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa._

**How do I get better once I've had the best**_  
¿Cómo mejoro ya que tuve lo mejor?_**  
****You said there's tons of fish in the waters**_  
Dijiste que hay muchos peces en el agua_**  
So the waters I will test**_  
Así que probaré el agua_

_Sakura despertó después de recordar todo eso en sus sueños. Entonces recordó lo sucedido hacia una noche y sobresaltada se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba en la cama. Rápidamente tomó una bata para cubrir su desnudez y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo._

"_Aún no me he ido" le dijo una voz al oído._

_Sobresaltada Sakura se dio rápidamente la vuelta y lo abrazó fuertemente "Nunca te perdonaría que te fueras así nada más sin siquiera despedirte…"_

"_Sakura…" dijo Sasuke mirándola sorprendido, pues pensó que comenzaría a discutirle de nuevo_

"_Si… si eso es lo que quieres no te voy a detener" explicó Sakura al notar la sorpresa de Sasuke "Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

"_No" dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer "Quiero que sigas con tu vida… hay muchos hombres que te pueden hacer feliz"_

"_No" dijo Sakura y se separó de él y comenzó a gritar llorando "¡NO! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡NO!" Sakura comenzó a golpear el pecho de Sasuke._

_Sasuke le sostuvo sus puños mientras ella lloraba y él se sintió el peor, pues la estaba haciendo sufrir. Lo último que quería era irse, pero tenía que matar a Madara a como diera lugar. No podía tener una vida tranquila junto a ella sabiendo que ese hombre era una amenaza para ella y todo lo que él quería._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke la besó y en el beso se ahogaron los sollozos de Sakura momentáneamente. La besó como nunca la había besado y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta. Le estaba diciendo adiós y ella también lo besó como nunca. Finalmente se separaron y Sasuke la besó y le susurró al oído "Gracias… y adiós"_

_Sakura cayó en los brazos de Sasuke y él sintió un deja vu. Era la segunda vez que le hacia eso, la primera para que no lo siguiera y esta era porque si ella decidía acompañarlo a la entrada de la ciudad, como seguramente hubiera hecho, su decisión de irse flaquearía y no podía permitirlo._

_Sasuke la acostó delicadamente en la cama y le susurró al oído "Te amo" La miró fijamente por última vez para recordar perfectamente su rostro, que aunque en realidad tan sólo era bonito, para él era el más hermoso._

"_¡Sasuke!" gritó Sakura y miró a su alrededor. Ya era de noche y ella supo que él ya se había ido y que no tenía caso ir tras de él._

_Lloró como nunca esa noche pero después de la tristeza le entró enojo. Le había ofrecido todo, lo había amado como nadie y así le pagaba… de acuerdo, pensó, él tenía razón había muchos hombres que la podían hacer feliz._

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**_  
Él me besó en los labios, __saboreé__ tu boca_**  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**_  
Me empujó dentro, estaba asqueada conmigo misma_

Sai continuó besándola y entonces finalmente la besó en los labios y la obligó a abrir paso a su lengua. Sakura en ese momento recordó a Sasuke, recordó la intensidad con la que la besaba, la pasión con la que le hacía el amor y la forma que la miraba.

No supo cuando Sai se transformó en Sasuke y comenzó a responder a las caricias y a los besos. Lo único que veía ahora era el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke, lo único que saboreaba eran los labios de Sasuke y también olía su aroma varonil que tanto le gustaba.

Sai estaba encantado con todo, pues era la primera vez que Sakura le respondía de aquella manera. La había amado por mucho tiempo, pero se restringió por el Uchiha. Ahora el Uchiha no estaba y por un momento pensó que tal vez, de nuevo, era el reemplazo de Sasuke pero ahora eso no importaba porque ella estaba con él. Qué equivocado estaba.

Entonces él, no pudiendo aguantar más, la penetró y comenzó a moverse. Ella siguió el movimiento hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Sai se acostó a un lado de ella una vez que terminó y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando la ilusión se rompió y Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que se aseguró que Sai estuviera dormido y se levantó hacia el baño. Volvió a abrir la regadera y comenzó a tallarse fuertemente todo el cuerpo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí llorando y tallándose la piel hasta dejarla casi morada.

**The best and yes, I do regret**_  
El mejor y sí, sí me arrepiento_**  
How could I let myself let you go**_  
¿Cómo pude permitirme dejarte ir?_**  
And now, now the lessons learned**_  
Y ahora, ahora la lección está aprendida_**  
I touched and I was burned**_  
Toqué y fui quemada_**  
Oh I think you should know**_  
Oh, creo que deberías saber_

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Sakura se había casado con Sai. Naruto se había casado con Hinata, quien esperaba su primer hijo, y se había convertido en Rokudaime Hokage después de que Tsunade se retirara. Ino también se había casado y tenía ahora dos hijos de Shikamaru.

"¡No puedo esperar más Sakura-chan!" decía Naruto mientras él y Sakura comían en Ichiraku Ramen "¡Ya quiero cargar al bebé y todavía tengo que esperarme otros dos meses y cuando nazca lo traeré diario a comer ramen!"

"Naruto lo vas a matar si haces eso" regañó Sakura "Los bebés tienen que beber leche materna y después comida especial para ellos"

Naruto rió "Y… ¿Tú y Sai cuándo piensan tener hijos?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura y rápidamente dijo "Lo hemos intentado pero aún no he podido embarazarme"

"¿No te has hecho una prueba de fertilidad?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja

"Eh… sabes tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital" dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento "Me dio gusto verte" y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto de inmediato sintió la tristeza sobreponerse en él. Sabía que Sakura era infeliz, pero hacia tanto que no la veía por sus deberes de Hokage que hasta ahora lo había vuelto a notar.

"Eres un maldito Sasuke…" murmuró para si Naruto y miró las nubes de tormenta que se acercaban, teniendo un presentimiento.

Sakura apareció en su oficina y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, pues la conversación se había tornado muy peligrosa. Miró los reportes sobre su escritorio, pero los ignoró y entonces de su escritorio sacó pastillas anticonceptivas.

Allí estaba la razón por la que no se había embarazado en cinco años.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pues Sai deseaba tener hijos, pero ella no quería y entonces recordó _'Yo sólo voy a tener a tus hijos Sasuke, es una promesa' 'Hn'_

De inmediato Sakura desechó el recuerdo con furia. Sasuke ya no estaba. Se había ido hacia más de cinco años y no iba a regresar _'Aunque sea lo que más deseo…' _dijo la voz de nuevo y Sakura se frustró más _'Fue tu culpa por dejarlo ir' _trató de concentrarse leyendo uno de los reportes _'Y aunque él regrese ya es muy tarde' _siguió leyendo el reporte _'Aunque regrese probablemente ya no te querrá por haber estado con Sai…'_

"¡BASTA!" gritó Sakura inconscientemente y una asustada enfermera entró alarmada

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la enfermera "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Sakura respiró hondo y asintió levemente. La enfermera salió dudosa y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Sakura sola.

**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you**_  
Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_**  
What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night**_  
¿Qué harías si fueras tú el que está pasando la noche?_**  
****Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes, your eyes, your eyes**_  
Oh, cómo deseo que estuviera viendo tus ojos, tus ojos, tus ojos_

Sakura salió del hospital y regresó a su casa. Una vez allí de inmediato fue al cuarto y se aventó en la cama. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que sintió que alguien comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

"Feliz aniversario" le susurró Sai al oído y se sintió tonta. Había olvidado por completo que hoy era su quinto aniversario y que por lo tanto tendría que ceder.

"Espera un momento, ahora regreso" dijo ella levantándose de la cama y bajando rápidamente a la cocina. Llenó un vaso de agua y luego de la repisa donde escondía las pastillas sacó una y se la tomó. Después regresó al cuarto donde Sai la estaba esperando.

Y entonces comenzó de nuevo y ella, como hacía siempre que tenía sexo con Sai, sólo dejó que él hiciera todo aunque de vez en cuando lo tocaba también. Sintió como Sai la penetraba y se movía dentro de ella.

Justo en ese momento sintió como un chakra se elevaba en furia pero rápidamente desaparecía… un chakra muy conocido.

"_¿¡Sasuke!?" _exclamó ella mentalmente abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y levantándose repentinamente, haciendo que Sai se quitara.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sai molesto

'_Ve a buscarlo' _la estúpida voz molestaba de nuevo, pero por alguna razón su cerebro se desconectó y decidió hacerle caso "Tengo… trabajo pendiente y lo olvidé por completo… y es muy importante…"

**Oh, won't you walk through and b****ust down the door and take me away**_  
Oh, ¿No entrarás por y tirarás la puerta y me llevarás?_**  
N****o more mistakes**_  
No más errores_**  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**_  
Porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme_**  
Stay...**_  
Quédate_

Sakura se sentó rendida en una banca. Había buscado por todo Konoha pero no había rastro de él… ¿Acaso habría sido su imaginación?

'_Era su chakra… estaba lleno de esa furia que tenía cuando vio que te lastimaron' _dijo la voz y entonces Sakura sintió como si se hubiera tragado un hielo…

La había visto con Sai. Había ido a verla y lo que él había visto era a Sai y a ella teniendo sexo. Sakura sintió por tercera vez en su vida que el mundo se le venía encima y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. _'Encuéntralo y explícale' _dijo la voz. Pero ella se negó, después de todo, él se había ido ¿Y no había sido él quién le dijo que siguiera con su vida? _'Pero aún lo amas'_

Sakura decidió ignorar la voz y entonces por primera vez notó que estaba en la banca donde Sasuke la había dejado hacia tantos años.

Entonces supo donde estaba él y dejó de pensar.

Lo más rápido que pudo fue a casa de Naruto. Una vez allí con una leve señal de chakra lo despertó y momentos después salió.

"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido "Es de madrugada…"

"Lo sé lo siento" dijo Sakura sin aliento "Naruto… tú conoces muy bien el mundo ¿cierto? Has viajada mucho y eso…" Naruto asintió "Necesito saber… saber dónde está una cascada que en primavera esta rodeada de flores de cerezo y que el río sigue hacia un valle y que en el atardecer se ve espectacular y… y donde hay grullas y se forma un arco iris…"

"¿Te refieres al valle del fuego?" preguntó Naruto "Está a unos 300km de aquí hacia el noreste… Sakura-chan ¿Qué diablos está…?" comenzó a preguntar pero Sakura ya había desaparecido.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en cuanto llegó y vio que el lugar seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Miró a su alrededor pero no había rastro de él. Trató de sentir su chakra pero no había nada y en su frustración golpeó lo un árbol lastimándose la mano.

Sakura soltó un quejido de dolor y en eso sintió que una leve presencia de chakra atrás de ella se alzaba pero volvía a desaparecer. Ella volteó lentamente con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos "¿Sasuke?"

Y entonces él apareció frente a ella, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, mirándola con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

El sol nunca salió, pues la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el valle y las nubes cubrieron el sol de aquel día.

* * *

Espero que les guste y agradezco mucho a todos sus reviews :)

Por cierto, explicaré lo de las mil grullas o chizuru (chi= mil tsuru/zuru= grulla):  
En Japón se dice que si haces mil grullas de origami (de papel) se cumplirá un deseo. Esto surgió cuando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial una niña llamada Sadako Sasaki salió herida por en la bomba atómica y por la 'leyenda' de las mil grullas comenzó a doblarlas. Unos dicen que sí las terminó y otros que no pudo terminarlas y que después de su muerte sus compañeros de clase las terminaron y enterraron las mil grullas con ella.

En este drabble Sasuke creyó que las mil grullas le alegrarían y pensó que unas de papel no tendrían el mismo efecto que unas de verdad :P


End file.
